Stick or Caterpillar?
by Rainbowed Weed
Summary: My First Fic. "Naruto..." The words just dripped off of Sasuke's lips. His eyes burned through Naruto with desire from another world. "If you ever- and I mean ever..." That desire was going to have to wait. "Naruto there's a caterpillar in your hair..."


First Yaoi Fanfic ever posted... I'm worried...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or Sasuke!! I only own my boyfriend...kinda...

* * *

**Turning thoughts into Actions**

Nobody truly noticed. They would buy him gifts and swoon over his looks but they never paid attention to him. Well not close enough attention anyway. Sasuke threw the last kunai just missing his blond friend by an inch. Today everyone knew, more then anything, to leave the youngest Uchiha alone. It was plain to see the aggravation written all over his face.

"Damn it teme!" Naruto launched a stream of curses as he pulled the kunai from the tree behind him.

Apparently Sasuke had missed horribly. They were supposed to pass the kunai back and forth to each other without missing which usually wasn't a problem. Today was completely off. "At least I didn't hit you. It could have been worse."

Naruto pouted before flinging the sharp knife, barely missing the Uchiha's face. A simple strand of raven hair fell to the floor as a result. Both Naruto and Sasuke glanced at it questionably then raised their gazes to each other. The blond flinched to see his friend's eyes soaked in anger. "Naruto-baka..."

"Why do you have that glint in your eyes... teme?" Naruto backed up a bit from his Uchiha friend that happened to come closer. He didn't answer but instead, pounced. They wrestled vigorously on the soft grass... If you wanted to call it wrestling. It looked a lot like rape, even though neither one thought of the other like that (Or bothered to admit it).

The raven managed to smother the poor jinchuriki with his own jacket. Giggles (Or man-chuckles as Sasuke would prefer) escaped Naruto's mouth cover by a stream of curse words. The sound of his best friend's laughter brightened up the somewhat gloominess of his day. The blond idiot had that effect. Bringing one of such importance as the almighty Uchiha to a smile was only a feat for Kohona's number one hyperactive, knucklehead ninja.

"Um, Sasuke-teme?" Naruto's cute, carefree tone put a slight flutter in the older boy's heart. Wait... A _flutter? _A Uchiha heart... _FLUTTERING?!_

Naruto went on with his question like nothing bothered his friend. "Did you know that your knee and my dick have became best of friends over the past few seconds?"

Of course it didn't click at first. The blond looked fine from where he was. It didn't occur to him that he might have been touching his friend's (currently) soft, sensitive area with his unholy knee. Wait... WHAT?!

Naruto laughed as the raven shot off of him like a rocket. Pink threatened to show itself on Sasuke's cheeks as his friend giggled again. "What's the matter Sasuke? Am I that gross to you?"

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke laid beside his idiot friend. His cheeks still bore the pink hue but it dulled as the wind blew by. It took some time but eventually the raven answered, "Of course I think your gross. You Summon frogs for Pete's sake!"

Sasuke immediately felt the glare then started laughing. "You really are a moron aren't you?"

Before the question rolled completely out his mouth, Naruto managed to roll onto the Uchiha and planted a firm kiss. It was a shock. Of course, the only time he'd ever been kissed was when Naruto fell on him back at the academy. And it wasn't like he was not grateful at the moment (or all the other moments that happened in his sleep) but it did feel slightly weird as his friend's tongue attempted to enter his mouth. He allowed it, however, it wasn't long before he had to pull away from Naruto due to breathing reasons.

Naruto backed off of the raven with bright red cheeks and an intoxicated expression. Obviously he had the time of his life. But when Sasuke closed his eyes, Naruto freaked out. "Gomen nisai! I didn't mean- I'm sorry!"

Sasuke was just... surprised. Was it the fact that he was just kissed by his best friend? No. Was it the fact that Naruto had stopped? A bit. Mostly he was surprised that Naruto had those feelings. He was surprised that Naruto ended up making him look like he couldn't handle jumping of top of him and stealing kisses instead. He was surprised on how much he wanted that tan ass.

Whoa. Okay, yeah. He'd never admit that he wanted it out loud. What guy would? Even though Naruto was the center of some of the most erotic sex dreams of Sasuke's seventeen year old life, telling the blond how he felt was different. And if you haven't noticed, Sasuke really didn't express himself in the healthiest of ways.

Being those closed eyelids, lust wanted to drive him; the urge to have the little blond writhe under this touch. But that wouldn't happen now. No, no, no, no. Sasuke was above that. Soiling his sexual interest in the middle of their training field. Any normal person wouldn't even dare attempt that. Then again no ninja thinks about raping the main character. And obviously Sasuke wasn't a normal person and he was a Uchiha after all. They practically lived above the ninja code.

"Naruto..." The words just dripped off of Sasuke's lips. His eyes burned through Naruto with desire from another world. "If you ever- and I mean ever..."

That desire was going to have to wait. "Naruto there's a caterpillar in your hair."

"What?!" Naruto (again...sigh) freaked out. The raven sighed. It was practically impossible for anyone not to laugh at a blond run around screaming, "Get it off!!" But Sasuke was an expert at doing impossible things. Eventually Naruto calmed down long enough to realize that the caterpillar in question was a chunky stick... A stick... Who made this story? Oh yeah I know. With tears in his big blue orbs, Naruto threw himself at the feet of his lover, bowing. Half of him was sad about what the raven might say and afraid of the words he would use. "Sasuke, I-"

"Shut up dobe," the command made the blond flinch. Sasuke lifted Naruto's chin so that their eyes met clearly. Unlike last time, it was quick. Their lips met briefly but passionately. And that was enough passion to rekindle Sasuke's lust and Naruto's intoxication. The raven smirked. "You okay now?"

Nod- too high to think.

"Did already you know what today was?"

Nod- still high.

That explained the random flirting and kissing earlier. Well, at least he tried. He is blond after all. But just to be sure.

"Is that why you...?"

Nod- not concern with the words he was saying.

Case closed on that.

"Care to give me a gift then?" Evil smile.

Naruto paused. Depending on what that smile meant, there was a possibility that he might end up with so many bruises, he might be hospitalized. On the other hand it could mean that Sasuke was going to buy ramen for him... Highly unlikely though but still a possiblity. After deep consideration...

Nod. Sasuke grinned the kind of grin you'd almost make fun of him for since it looked to odd on his face.

And that same grin was the last PG thing the Stick saw before changing into a caterpillar and crawling away.

* * *

**This was Strickly for MY amusment.**

**Was it good? Tell me!! R&R  
I really don't know how I came up with the title, but it works.**


End file.
